AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
by Hogwarts Flower
Summary: BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB B


**Disclaimer: Anything you recognized, I do not own.**

**Chapter One: Finally at Hogwarts**

There was a time in Lily Evans life that if you told her that she was a witch, she would've gave you a odd look and then proceed to run away from you. But then again, most people would not think it that this young pretty girl was anything other than normal. Coming from a happy middle class family and did well in school, Lily seemed to be a perfect girl-next store.

But despite that, Lily Evans found herself standing in the most magnificent place she had ever seen. Thousands and thousand of candles were suspended in mid air and illuminated the Great Hall. Glittery plate and goblets made out of gold littler the four long tables. Then there was the ceiling itself. Charmed to look like the outside sky, it was covered with floating clouds and twinkling stars.

Lily couldn't believe that she was finally at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It seemed like only yesterday was that fateful summer day when she meet Severus Snape, the boy who told her about the secret wizarding world.

She stood in line with the rest of the first years, all waiting to find out how they would be sorted into the four Houses. She nervously pulled on a end of her dark red hair, not really sure what to do at that moment. The tall witch with a black bun called Professor McGonagall had left them again, leaving the eleven-year-olds in the middle of the hall.

Lily turned to Severus, wishing that he would say something to take her mind off of the hundreds of older teenagers staring at them. But with no luck, the gawky boy had his head down, staring at the floor. His greasy dark hair framed his face completely, hiding him from view.

"Sev, are you sure your mother didn't give you a hint at what the sorting is like," Lily asked again.

Severus looked up, his face, as usual, was completely blank of emotions, but his voice was quick and snappy. "For the last time no."

Lily looked away frowning. She knew that he was not aggravated at her. He was still up set from the encounter with the two obnoxious boys during the train ride here. And it didn't help that the two boys were standing behind them, tell stupid jokes about flying pigs and car washes. Lily wonder if the two had been dropped on their heads at birth and that was the reason of the two's stupidity.

It was at that moment that Professor McGonagall entered the Great All again, making it fall silent. Much to herself and many other first year's confusion, the Professor was carrying a old rickety stool with her. And old pointed wizard's hat was sitting on the stool, it looked to be about a hundred years old, with frayed ends and dirty patches.

Although she knew that she shouldn't have, Lily fell into deep thought, not paying attention as to what was going on around her. Through someone's singing she begun a metal battle between herself. _What does a hat have to do with being sorted,_ Lily thought to herself. _Maybe we have to pull pieces of paper out of it,_ the left side of her brain thought. _That's stupid, first off, you have to have a center trait to be in a house, how could pulling a piece of paper out of a hat determent if you are brave, clever, fair, of ambitious. Second off, the hat if sitting right side up, all of the pieces of paper would've falling out by now. _The right side of the argument clearly had the winning side.

Lily was snapped out of her thoughts by a sudden appearances of clapping.

"All we have to do in try on a hat. My mother couldn't have simply told me that," grumbled Severus. He was glaring at the dirty old hat that was now bowing at to each table as if it had insulted his intelligence.

Lily nodded in agreement, even though she had know idea as too what he was talking about. _Trying on a hat. And a hat that was bowing. What did I sign up for, _she thought.

Lily didn't have much time to think before McGonagall step forward with a long piece of parchment and cast a look that made all of the jittery first years shut up. "When I call your name, you will come and sit on the stool and put on the hat. "Abbott, Lucy."

A pink cheeked girl came forward looking like she would much rather sink in the floor than climb the stairs. The dirty hat was placed on her dirty blonde hair and appeared to make a thinking face.

"HUFFLEPUFF," the hat shouted for every ear in the Great Hall.

Lily clapped as as the petite blonde made her way to the black and yellow table. She felt extremely less nervous now that she knew that she didn't kneed to perform any type of magic in front of the entire school.

"Avery, Willard."

The boy with slick brown hair swaggered up to the stool. A second later, "SLYTHERIN."

Lily watched as Severus' eyes followed the boy to the clapping serpent table. Lily wasn't quite sure but it seemed liked everyone at the table seemed to be emitting the same aurora of unpleasantness.

"Black, Sirius."

Lily frowned in dislike as one of the two boys from the train jogged up to the sorting stool. It was the handsome one, with raven black hair that fell to his shoulders with a sort of casual elegance.

The words from the train came back to her as she notice out of the corner of her eye that the Slytherin table had sat up straight, looking very pleased with themselves. Even though Lily did not like the boy, she hoped he would get his wish. She knew what it was like to be different from her family.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat declared after almost a minute of thinking, at which the gray eye boy seemed to be fighting with the wide old hat.

The clapping wasn't as loud as the other kids, most of the older students looked around in confusion as the drastic turn of events. Several Slytherins were in a uproar, yelling words at the boy that Lily did not understand, like _Mudblood_ and _Blood Traitor._ One member of the green and silver house even tried to through a goblet in mid air, but it disappeared in midair. But Black didn't seem to take notice, just plopped down at the scarlet and gold decorated table and gave a thumbs up to his partner in crime.

McGonagall caste a glare at the rowdy students, all of whom shut up. Lily recognized the stern ability of being able to control student that all great teachers have.

"Chambers, Savannah," and "Coleman, Michael," both went to Ravenclaw.

"Dearborn, Anthony!"

A rather handsome boy with bronze color hair stepped at to the hat. "RAVENCLAW!" The eagle's house seemed delighted to have another member.

"Evans, Lily."

Her breath caught in the back of her throat when Lily headed her name. She didn't realized that they made gone through A-E already.

She glance at Severus who gave her a quick nod and a look that spoke only one word. _Slytherin_.

Lily walked forward on trembling legs, wondering what the teachers would do if she fainted before she could be sorted. Surely they would let her do it again after she had woken up. Or maybe they would decided that she was too weak to learn magic and would send her packing back to Cokeworth.

She sat down as delicately on the stool as she could and folded her hands in her lap. Her emerald green eyes scanned the Great Hall, but not take much in. All she could think about was that her future rested in the hands of a talking hat. It was not a comforting thought.

_Severus wants me to be in Slytherin. I have to be in Slytherin_," Lily thought. Her gaze flickered to the Slytherin table. It still had that uncomfortable aurora. The looks that she was getting from them, as if they thought she was below them for reason, made her wonder why her sweet best friend would want to be in the House.

She felt the hat being dropped on her dark red hair and a moment after she heard the word that would dictate the rest of her life. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily looked around in confusion, not really sure what to do. She meet Severus' eyes, who proceeded to make a pain face. She took off the hat, handed it back to McGonagall, and hurried towards the cheering Gryffindors. They all seemed please to have her there, but Lily couldn't help but to think back to the arrogant messy head boy. She took another glance back at Severus, with a small little smile on her face trying to tell him that they would make it through this.

Lily was confused though, she didn't know what she did to be sorted into the lion's House. She knew that Gryffindor was the House of courage and chivalry, but she wasn't that brave. She thought she would be most defiantly in Ravenclaw, having been the brightest in her elementary class.

Lily saw a boy move up the bench to make room for her and was about to thank him before she notice it was the Black boy from the train. He was grinning like Cheshire Cat, as if rubbing her sorting in her face. She folded her arms, and firmly turned her back on him, taking a seat.

* * *

_James' Pov_

It was when the pretty redhead girl was sorted into his beloved Gryffindor House, that James Potter fell the anxiety set in.

He wondered what it would not be sorted into the House that all of his ancestors had been placed in. He glanced at his new best friend Sirius Black, who was already sitting at the scarlet and gold table, and thought about how he broke his family tradition. But unlike his good-looking friend, he wanted to keep the tradition alive. He knew that his parents would never do anything or say anything if he would not in Gryffindor, they loved him too much for that, but he couldn't bare the thought of seeing the disappointment in his father's eye.

James shook his head and ran a hand through his already messy jet black hair, his moment of nervousness over. He was a Potter, and all Potters were sorted into Gryffindor. And he was nothing different. He began thinking about all the things he and Sirius would do now that they would both be in Gryffindor. He had long sense made a list of pranks they could pull will at the magical institution.

"What are you thinking, Potter," asked Marlene McKinnon, a very pretty girl with thick dark chocolate brown hair, that he had known his all life. Like the Potters, the all of the McKinnon had been in Gryffindor sense as far as they could trace back. And like James, Marlene had been born and raised to be nothing but a member of the house of bravery.

"Thinking about how long it will take till we drive McGonagall to retirement," James said smirking, glance at the stern looking professor that he knew taught Transfiguration, his favorite subject.

Marlene gave a small chuckled and turned back to the sorting as "Lestrange, Rasbastan," as made a Slytherin. James frowned for a moment, wondering why anyone would want to be in such a evil house. His hazel eyes flickered to greasy Snivellus, who was looking at the new Slytherin with admiration. Snivellus that quickly looked at the redheaded girl who he now knew as Evans. The girl was looking down at the table, with a curious look on her face. He wondered why such a pretty girl wanted to be in Slytherin. Well, it didn't matter now. The girl was forever a Gryffindor.

"Lupin, Remus."

A tall and lanky boy with light brown hair that fell into his eyes came forward.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

James clapped for his future house member. The kid looked smart, which was good for James because he might be able to help him with some charms and stuff.

"Macdonald, Mary."

A girl wit brown hair cut bluntly at the chin and silver glasses on walk cautiously to the stool, as if counting the steps. _The girl was most likely a Ravenclaw_, thought James.

He was proven wrong a minute later when they heard, "GRYFFINDOR!" Lots of smart kids in Gryffindor this year, thought James. Himself being one.

"McKinnon, Marlene."

"Good luck," James said smirking, the brunette rolled her amber color eyes and walked to the sorting stool with more grace the most eleven-year-old girls. The moment the hat touched her wavy locks it declared, "GRYFFINDOR!" James gave her a thumbs up and watched as she took the seat across from Evans.

"McMillan, Ariel."

"RAVENCLAW."

"Meadowes, Dorcas,"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Mulciber, Ulysses."

James glared at the curly hair boy. He had meet him a few times at Ministry parties, and if he wasn't a Slytherin, then James was Simon from the Chipmunks.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Pettigrew, Peter."

The plump boy fell flat on his face as he tried to climb the stairs. James tried to hold his snicker in, but failed. It took almost four minutes until the hat finally decided, by the time most people in the Great Hall were getting rowdy again. "GRYFFINDOR!"

James clapped along with the rest of the students, not really sure what to think about the kid. He seemed a bit to twitchy for his taste.

"Potter, James." This time it was the Gryffindors that sat up straighter.

A cocky grin place on his face and chest stuck out, James jogged the steps excitedly, he felt nothing but utter confidence that he would be in Gryffindor, just like his parents. The nervousness he had felt earlier was gone, replaced with his normal arrogance.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat called out for the rest of to hear. The roars of approval from his house filled James with an unexplainable happiness. That didn't take very long," he thought to himself as he whipped off the hat. The hat had barely touched his messy hair before it made it decision. As if it thought that he had no other talents for the other Houses.

All of these thoughts were forgotten when he was tackled into a big bear hug by Sirius. He was finally at Hogwarts.

**A/N: Please tell me what you think about the story. I plan on doing all seven years and after. I need to now what you think.**


End file.
